La Espada que baila al viento
by Tecnotronica-w-owo
Summary: Y si fuera yo, la persona que amas, la persona que que ha quitado todo?. Te amaría con eso...con eso y mucho más. y si fuera mi espada la que te quito a tu hermano? Aún...asi te amaría... Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?... ...No estoy seguro de eso... ..Entonces?.. Solo estoy dando un salto de fé. YasuoXRiven Fic :33


Capítulo 1: Tormenta de Espadas.

_Pero han cerrado el paraíso a cal y canto…_

_Debemos dar una vuelta al mundo _

_para ver si han dejado abierta una puerta trasera._

La mañana se levantaba en el horizonte, los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban la extensa pradera, El rocío de la mañana recibía con los brazos abiertos la mirada del sol, desde la colina donde se encontraban era digno de ver, mientras el sol alzaba su luz sobre el horizonte el reflejo del rocio adornaba todo el valle, parecía como si la naturaleza misma despertara, al final del valle la Ciudad de Kouro apenas retomaba su rutina diaria, la ciudad era famosa por muchas razones, era el centro de una importante ruta de comercio, Además de estar situada en uno de los valles más hermosos del mundo, El Valle de los Dos amaneceres, Le debía su nombre a cierto fenómeno que ocurre solo en primavera, Cuando el sol alcanza el valle, Su luz se proyectaba en un lago al extremo opuesto a la ciudad, Era una de las muchas maravillas naturales de Ionia. Sin embargo ni siquiera este pacífico valle se había salvado de la invasión noxiana hace algunos años, y si cualquiera ponia atencion delicadamente, podría ver que las cicatrices aún le costaba factura al valle.

Y eso era un hecho que Riven conocía mejor que nadie.

Aquel valle significaba muchas cosas, Para muchas personas en la actualidad era una evidencia de cómo la naturaleza siempre encuentra el equilibrio, para otros era un crudo recuerdo de ejércitos luchando por el control de un simple valle, para otros era un buen lugar para honrar a los caídos de guerra. Pero para la Exiliada tenía un significado totalmente distinto, Después de todo...Era el lugar donde había muerto hace tiempo…

La suave brisa mañanera le soplaba por el cuello, Riven cerró los ojos, era como si la brisa le dijera algo, Quizás era el valle que le daba la bienvenida, y porque no habría de hacerlo? Después de todo, Aquel valle la había asesinado, y a la vez, le había abierto los ojos, Para bien o para mal, Aquí había nacido la Exiliada, Aquí era donde pertenecía.

Riven Bajo de su montura, prefería recorrer el valle a pie, miró a su caballo y solamente tomó un objeto de sus bolsas, Tenia que estar con ella en ese lugar, A Veces…Su amiga irelia le reprendía por momentos mientras ella se perdía en las runas y la forma rota de su espada.

"_La espada es el reflejo de su portador". _Era lo que decía siempre que se perdía contemplando el mayor símbolo de lo que ella era, de lo perdida que estaba.

-Segura quieres hacer esto Riven?-. un hombre le preguntó mientras se bajaba de su propia montura, Montar no era lo suyo porque cuando bajó casi dio un respiro en agradecimiento de poder tocar el suelo nuevamente.

Riven no lo miró, Seguía concentrada en su espada, en silencio asintió, aunque no estaba muy segura si quería hacer esto de todas formas, pero lo necesitaba...oh no?...

-Vale...como tu quieras-Dijo su compañero mientras caminaba rumbo al valle. -Vamos-.

Riven dejó su meditación y lo siguió por el camino.

mientras bajaban por la colina a pie Riven se deleitaba con el color naranja del pasto en la llanura, parecía tan pacifico despues de tanto tiempo, a lo lejos podía ver una formación de rocas esculpidas casi frente a la ciudad, una gran roca se encontraba frente a la extraña formación, ella se quedó paralizada donde estaba, sospechaba el propósito de aquella formación...pero no….No era posible...no podian ser tan buenos...después de lo que su gente les había hecho...era imposible.

Yasuo se detuvo metros más adelante, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas imaginarse por lo que ella debía estar pasando en ese momento, Pero no podía lograrlo, Recordó como se sentía después de la muerte de yone...pero sentia mas Ira al pensar en ello que en una forma de confortar a Riven, tenía que pensar en algo, Después de todo fue SU idea llevarla hasta ahí.

Yasuo dio media vuelta, Metros atras de el Riven miraba en un punto fijo en el horizonte, Justo en ese momento pensaba en lo hermosa que se miraba de esa forma, No se atrevía a decir algo para no destruir la imagen que tenía frente a él, Sentía como si el viento mismo dejará de soplar y el amanecer se hubiera detenido, Los ojos de Riven reflejaban la luz del sol como si fueran dos pequeñas llamas, Quizás eso era lo que lo tenía hipnotizado desde el primer momento que la vio hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-Riven…-Dijo él. -Qué estás mirando?-.

-Allá-. le respondió apuntando su espada a la direccion en la que miraba, Yasuo entonces volteo en esa dirección, vio la misma formación. queteníaa tan atrapada a Riven.

le tomó un poco entenderlo...pero porfin lo captó, el porque aquella porción de llanura le llamaba tanto la atención.

"Es un monumento…"-Pensó, era natural que le llamara tanto la atención. Despues de todo...ella era la únicaa sobreviviente de la batalla que había tenido lugar en ese lugar, Era, Quizas, El mas grande vinculo que ella podía tener con este lugar.

-Quiero ir a ese lugar- Dijo la desterrada, lentamente ponía a trabajar sus pies de nuevo, Yasuo asintió y la seguía de cerca.

Mientras caminaba sus recuerdos la asaltan, era como caminar en una de las pesadillas de Malzahar el profeta del vacío, Lentamente los gritos de los hombres luchando la rodeaban, como en un trance los fantasmas de los caídos se levantan de la tierra, Todo estaba en llamas, todo estaba calcinado y los hombres se rehusaba a parar de luchar, Su vieja armadura y uniforme de soldado ahora la envolvía mientras caminaba, Podía Escuchar ver oler y sentir todo como aquel dia, Solo que ahora nada podía cambiarse, Por donde viera había masacre, Tripas y sangre derramándose sobre la tierra, Hijos de Ionia y Noxus morían por igual. Por cada cada soldado caído otro tomaba su lugar.

"Tanta...muerte…" murmuró revisando las runas en su espada nuevamente.

Yasuo la seguía de cerca, no tenia que caminar muy rapido porque ella caminaba sin rumbo perdida en sus recuerdos, el no podía culparla, A pesar de que el era del bando contrario no había visto una batalla tan grande como la de ella, A él solo le habian dado una orden en toda la guerra, Defender al Anciano consejero de su aldea, No tenía que hacer nada mas, Sin embargo La técnica de viento de yasuo podía ser el factor decisivo en la guerra, Sin embargo, su arrogancia permitió que un asesino matará a la persona que se supone debía proteger, y luego su propia gente lo había culpado, todo por su arrogancia...por su arrogancia el anciano estaba muerto, Por el el asesino seguía impune, por el su hermano yone había salido a buscarlo...y tuvo que darle muerte, por el toda Ionia lo dejaba en la misma categoría que Zed o Syndra, Era su culpa y lo sabía…

El amargo sabor del remordimiento.

Sin embargo...verla a ella le quitaba completamente aquello, como el agua limpia la sangre del acero, Su cabello blanco bailaba con la suave brisa al igual que su ropa rasgada mientras caminaba con espada en mano, tenía la misma estatura que Yone, y los mismos ojos que el, Quizás por eso pensar en ella le recordaba tanto a su hermano.

"Qué pensaría Yone de ella". Pensó. Era hermosa y tenía una buena figura, gracias al entrenamiento marcial, era muy fuerte, lo suficiente para ganarle a Olaf y Tryndamere con su brazo derecho y eso era ya mucho decir, los dos eran leyendas vivientes del Freljord, Ademas su técnica con la espada era algo que envidiar, Quizás no tan refinada como Fiora, Pero incluso la soberbia fiora había aprendido a temerle a Riven. Quizas yone tambien se hubiera interesado en ella, y Quien no?ella tenia monton de admiradores en la liga…

Y un montón de enemigos también…

Al menos compartían algo en común, aparte de ser los indeseables de sus respectivas facciones.

Yasuo seguía caminando observando el paisaje, habian pasado quizás 30 minutos vagando por el campo, y aunque no se había dicho casi nada, era como si tuvieran una conversación, una que solo los que han perdido todo pueden entender, Yasuo miraba con atención los restos quimicos que aun yacen palpables en la tierra, El pasto era de un color diferente, entre verde y morado, aparte la tierra donde crecía este césped era gris y casi de ceniza al tacto, era clara evidencia que no todo vuelve a como estaba antes una vez que estaba roto.

Ese pensamiento...le llevó nuevamente hacia ella, La exiliada y el imperdonable, había que ver a esos dos juntos...eran todo un par.

Yasuo seguía caminando cuando vio un extraño arbusto lleno de flores blancas, Le recordaban el cabello de Riven, se acercó al arbusto y cortó algunas flores con mucho cuidado, no estaba seguro si funcionaria, Pero Jayce le había dicho que a las damas les encantaban las flores, Y Jayce era la sensación en Piltover, si alguien sabia de estas cosas era el no?. Arranco suficientes para hacer un pequeño ramo.

Riven se encontraba a varios metros de él, en el medio del campo Realizando una serie de movimientos con su espada, como si se tratara de una danza, eran movimientos precisos y rápidos, El la habia visto haciendo eso cada mañana en las áreas de entrenamiento con irelia, Parecia una especie de calentamiento, Aunque nunca le había preguntado a ninguna de las dos.

yasuo camino despacio hacia donde estaba Riven que al parecer aun no se había percatado de su proximidad, estaba muy distante, apenas se habían dirigido la palabra en el dia. Se detuvo a pocos metros de ella y se sentó en el pasto, una suave brisa sopló por la pradera mientras que el sol se erguía más en el cielo, a su derecha podrá ver una familia de roedores que salían de su madriguera, Yasuo miro más de cerca y vio un brillo color bronce entre la maleza, se acercó a inspeccionar la casa de los roedores, al parecer se habían instalado en lo que en otra época era una armadura No Xiana, Justo como la habría usado Riven aquel dia. Se Quedó mirando la pieza deherreríaa cuando una voz femenina, pero aun asi fuerte lo llamo.

-Yasuo, Que tienes en la mano?- Le pregunto la Noxiana que ahora caminaba hacia donde estaba con una sonrisa leve.

El Samurai interrumpió sus reflexiones, la sangre le llenaba las mejillas dándoles un tono rosa que lo delataba. estaba ruborizado.

-Eh...Bueno..son..unas flores...pense que te gustarian...quizás…-Dijo nervioso con una mano acariciando su cuello y entregándole las flores con la otra. Riven lo miró un pocoincrédulaa, Yasuo se sentía un poco tonto por el regalo, Maldijo el consejo de Jayce entre dientes mientras bajaba su mano, Estaba rindiéndose cuando sintió que Riven tomaba las flores, Sus manos eran frías, era normal aun era de mañana, Sin embargo eran muy suaves, a pesar que sus palmas estaban vendadas, Gentilmente tomó las flores de su mano y las inspecciono, Riven tenía el ramo completo y no paraba de verlas, sentía su aroma fresco como la pradera, Eran muy hermosas.

-Gracias...Son..muy hermosas..-Le Dijo a yasuo mientras cortaba un poco los tallos y los juntaba unos con otros haciendo cadenetas de flores hasta tener una especie de corona de flores, luego se la puso a yasuo en la cabeza.

-Annie me enseñó a hacerlas-le dijo con una risita- Te quedan muy bien yasuo.- le dijo con una sonrisa, Riven no sonreía mucho, tampoco es como si tuviera muchas razones para hacerlo, Su nación la prefiere muerta, Y todas las noches tenía miedo de que Katarina o su hermano Talon, decidieran acabar con ella mientras dormía en el instituto de guerra, a pesar de que la liga tenía reglas estrictas sobre Matar a uno de sus campeones no impediría que Talon o Katarina lo intentaron, Después de todo toda Noxus quería su cabeza, algunos en Ionia también la querian muerta, y a pesar que sus amigos en la liga le daban consuelo ella les había hecho cosas terribles al mundo en la guerra, Tenía mucho que entender antes de poder mirarlos a la cara sin sentir que el mundo entero quería su cabeza en una bandeja. Y luego llego Yasuo…

-Tu crees?. Quizas Deberia Decirle a Annie que me haga unas mas seguido-. Le dijo yasuo que ahora ya no se sentía tan tonto. "Bendito seas Jayce."

-Sabes yo te puedo hacer unas cuando quieras-. Le respondio riven con una risa.- Solo necesito que me traigas las cara se habia empezado a sonrrojar.

-Mantendré eso en mente, aunque quizas tenga que robarle algunas a Zyra- Le respondió con una pequeña risa, luego la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos que habían visto incontables kilómetros de camino, justo como los de el.

-Qué miras?...-Le preguntó riven encogiéndose de hombros.

yasuo dejó su trance por unos segundos. -Estaba...Viendo..fuego y tierra…-lerespondióo con un tono bajo en su voz.

Riven no supo que responder con eso...Estaba segura que la miraba a ella...Oh quizas no?...A Veces el Era demasiado literal, oh demasiado figurativo, era algo totalmente difícil de leer o predecir para ella. Tampoco es como si tuviera mucha experiencia con la gente, la vida la había obligado a no relacionarse con nadie, o quizas tener el mínimo contacto. Porque no podía ser simplemente claro?

"Estoy viendo fuego y tierra".Estará...quizas...viendo fantasmas como ella?...

-Es hermoso este lugar-. Dijo yasuo. -He viajado por Toda Ionia escapando de mi pasado, Que jamás me detuve a ver el paisaje, Me siento como un turista en mi propia tierra.-

-yo...También lo creo...Irelia hace mucho me sugirió que viniera a este ó la chica.

-Irelia Huh?, Riven...Tu..compartes una fuerte amistad con aquella mujer cierto?.- Le pregunto yasuo sentándose en la hierba, por el tono de su voz, parecía como si no quisiera escuchar la respuesta.

-.. ..Somos...algo asi como amigas..-Le respondió riven sentándose a su lado mientras se recogía un mechón de pelo rebelde.

-...Qu..Qué te ha dicho sobre mi Riven?-. Lepreguntóo el samurai preocupado.

-Qué quieres decir?-

-...Soy un traidor, oh eso es lo que dicen, Muchos me quieren muerto...ella incluida, Me llaman el imperdonable...pero sólo yo sé la verdad-.

Riven se quedó en silencio, Su historia era la misma con su gente, Kataria, Cassiopeia, Darius, Talon...su viejo amigo Talon, Swain...Hasta el estupido de Draven, Todos la querían muerta, Todos ellos la consideran una deshonra, cuando antes era de las leyendas de noxus, la viva imagen del espíritu noxiano, La dama ideal, el soldado perfecto, Incluso Du Coteau el padre de Katarina le había ofrecido asilo en su casa y un puesto en la élite carmesí.

Y ahora todo era un recuerdo doloroso, Sentada tomó su espada, La miro detenidamente como si esta le diera la respuesta, Sabía que decir pero no encontraba las palabras, Las runas brillaban con luz tenue, era raro verlas brillar así.

-...Ella..solo me dijo que no confiara tanto en ti…-le respondió finalmente despues de un largo silencio.

-Ya veo…-Le respondió algo decepcionado mientras arrancaba pasto de donde estaba.

Y mas rapido de lo que podía Pensar Riven respondio. -Pe..Pero...no..eres tan malo como ellasugirióo…-

Silencio...un silencio se formó entre ellos.

"Carajo...Porq..porque he dicho eso?".

-A..aprecio..que pienses eso Riven…-le respondió algo aliviado.

-Sinceramente, Pense que seria como la primera vez que vi a Yi.-

-Yi?-le pregunto algo incrédulo, Algo...en el pecho no le gustaba, No le gustaba la idea que se viera con yi y su fama de...Su gusto peculiar por las mujeres.

-Si Yi...Tu sabes el de los googles- le Dijo Riven haciendo movimientos con las manos simulando los peculiares googles de Yi. era algo adorable de ver.

-Si..la espada del wuju, que paso cuando se vieron?-. pregunto yasuo que ahora estabamáss que ansioso de saber.

-Bueno...El..me acoso muchas noches pidiendo una cita despues de las sesiones de práctica con mi invocador.-

-Y...lo hiciste?-

-Bueno...estube a punto, Pero..irelia me advirtió de su.."peculiar debilidad por los atributos de las mujeres", Así que…-

-así que…-

-Espere a verlo en la grieta del invocador y...Digamos...que tuvo un accidente con sus googles y yo estuve involucrada- Dijo mientras su mechón de pelo volvió a caerle por la cara, Podía enfrentarse a las bestias inimaginables del vacío, pero con su cabello no podía ganar.

Yasuo reventó en una risa, se imaginó al famoso maestro del wuju siendo golpeado por aquella chica, Pero aun así…

-Y..porque pensaste que yo seria asi?-. Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno para ser honesta...Con lo que Irelia me dijo...pense que serias un poco como yi..-Le Dijo sonrojandose.

Era eso...entonces...ella no sabía nada de su pasado?, Yasuo había pensado que para esas alturas Irelia ya se habría encargado de contarle todo a Riven, Pero...al parecer ese no era el caso...entonces ella Podría ayudarlo! Quizasconocíaa al Asesino del anciano, Incluso...Incluso existía la posibilidad que existiera...Existirá una forma de limpiar su nombre! Quizas el exilio de ambospodríaa terminar…

Y..entonces...se tendrian que separar?...La idea...de separarse de ella, le llenaba el corazón de tristeza, le recordaba a esos días en los que extrañaba a su hermano Yone.

-Yasuo...estas bien?- le preguntó Riven que se acercaba a él.

-Cla..Claro es que…-

-Perdon si te ofendi...No eres un pervertido como Yi..-

el comentario le causó gracia a Yasuo.

-No..no es eso solo...De verdad...me parezco a un enfermo como el?- le pregunto mientras se acerca a ella.

-Bueno..no lo sé, Porqué otra razón irelia me diria eso ?-..

Entonces...al menos Irelia no le había dicho eso, entonces...cual era la razón oculta para ello?, Irelia no era ninguna tonta, nunca dejaba las cosas al azar, y obviamente le preocupaba Riven...entonces...no lo consideraba una amenaza para ella?.

El pensamiento lleno los adentros de Yasuo con esperanza, Quizás ya no lo consideraba una amenaza...o tal..vez…

Quería que él mismo le contara…

"Maldita seas Irelia…"Pensó con rabia.

-Bueno...creo que es natural que desconfie de mi-. esquivo yasuo. -Ahora que lo recuerdo...Noqueríass ver las piedras de hace rato?-.

Riven se sintió un poco decepcionada, Quizas al final si había incomodado a yasuo con su comentario de Yi, Era...se sentía bien pasar el tiempo con alguien de ese modo, Le hacía sentir que no solo era un alma rota, que…no era la única que estaba perdida en el mundo.

-Si...Deberiamos movernos…-le respondió Riven.

Los dos se levantaron y se pusieron en marcha, solo que ahora ya no existía esa distancia de hace rato, ambos caminaban hablando sobre lo que les viniera a la mente, mientras caminaban los fantasmas que la acosaban hace rato ya no estaban, era como si levantaran su castigo, era como si Ionia misma la hubiera perdonado, Luego..pensó que quizás era por la compañia que tenia de Yasuo...De Repente..un sentimiento de querer caminar con él abrazándola la invadió.

Pero porque habria de pasar algo asi?...Digo...no podia simplemente pedirselo...oh si?...

Riven podía ver extraños arbustos con flores como las que le había regalado yasuo...Luego reconoció al arbusto, Era una especie de Hiedra venenosa, Lo había aprendido a las malas hace años en la invasión noxiana cuando un miembro de su escuadrón la había usado para condimentar la comida del regimiento.

No fue un buen dia para nadie.

Sin embargo las flores eran seguras...o a menos eso cree, luego se echó a reir de la nada, era divertido que las primeras flores que alguien le había regalado fueran de un arbusto venenoso, Aun así era algo tierno.

-De qué te ríes?- Pregunto yasuo incrédulo.

-Nada..nada..-Le dijo la chica entre risas.

-Es curioso…-

-Que cosa yasuo?-. Le dijo que yahabíaa parado de reir.

-Supuse que tenías una risa macabra y malvada...pero de hecho es hermosa- le respondió yasuo.

Riven se quedó de pie paralizada...Era cierto...hace cuanto que se había reído de verdad por algo? era obvio...y algo doloroso darse cuenta que hace mucho que no reía así con alguien.

Extrañaba esa sensación en su vida.

Luego...sus mejillas se sintieron inusualmente calientes.

-Sucede algo?- le preguntó yasuo mientras giraba para verla.

"Esta...Sonrojada?"

"Se ve...demasiado adorable de esa forma…"

-Oh..no nada..nada...solo que..-le respondió Raven. -No todos losdíass confunden mi risa con la de Syndra, esa chica si que da miedo cuando se rie.- le respondió riven tratando de ocultar un poco su color con un estornudo fingido.

el peor estornudo fingido de la historia.

y aun asi le parecía algo lindo a yasuo.

-Creo que tienes razón.- le dijo con una pequeña risa.

Después de un rato caminando llegaron a las rocas, el sol que ya había salido un poco en el horizonte jugaba con las sombras de las rocas, como si hubiera espectros escondiendose detras de ellas, Yasuo se inclinó a una de las rocas para ver que tenían escrito.

"_Soldado sin nombre, Que en paz Descanse"_

Era un cementerio…

Riven se había separado de su lado inspeccionando las rocas, que ahora...sabían que eran lapidas. seinclinóo en una para poder leerla.

"_Yamamoto Ikatte, tu padre te extraña_"

Riven miro la lápida que estaba a su lado...el nombre le resultaba escalofriantemente familiar.

"_Lucius Dominicus, Que en paz descanse"._

Lucius…

Riven ahora acariciaba la lápida...Sintiendo que un simple en paz descanse no era suficiente para honrar la memoria de ese hombre...los recuerdos le llenaban la cabeza de nuevo, Se encontraba otra vez en el mismo lugar de sus pesadillas, en medio del caos con su espada completa mientras el campo era bombardeado con armas quimicas, Donde fuera que viera, había hombres llorando de dolor, algunos intentaban sacarse los ojos presas de la locura inducida por el veneno mortal, algunos otros se escondían en los cadáveres para cubrirse del veneno, otros vomitaban hasta la muerte, De repente un hombre corría hacia ella.

"_Señora !Muevase!- le gritaba aquel hombre, rozaba los 20 años, era alto y delgado, usaba una armadura no xiana ligera, y en ambas manos dos espadas gemelas, Su cabello corto y castaño estaba empapado en sangre._

_CP MUEVETE!- Le gritaba a Riven, luego alzó la mirada, una bomba quimica estaba a punto de caer sobre ella, Era su fin._

_sin avisar una fuerza la empujo hacia atrás, era el hombre que le gritaba, la había empujado en un intento de quitarla de la trayectoria del misil, y lo había conseguido, Riven estaba a salvo del impacto, Sin embargo el no…_

_la bomba le había caído de lleno, Aplastando sus huesos, lo cruel es que no lo habia matado instantáneamente, La bomba entonces liberar su carga mortal, un gas color amarillo salió de ella, el chico debajo de la bomba era testigo de cómo su piel lentamente era consumida por el letal gas como si de un ácido se tratara, Las piezas de su armadura lentamente eran disueltas por el veneno, luego sus sentidos lo traicionaban, veía colores por todas partes...y monstruos alrededor suyo riendose de su patética muerte…_

_Riven soltó su espada por el empujon, Tratando de levantarse observo como el gas salía de la bomba, y el pobre chico gritando de agonía debajo de ella, Suplicando la muerte a gritos, mientras el veneno lo comía por fuera, Riven comenzó a llorar, su propianaciónn loshabíaa condenado a todos a la muerte, Lo que debía ser una derrota honorable, digna de un noxiano, Se había convertido en una victoria aplastante digna de una aberración, eso no era la guerra gloriosa para la que había entrenado, Esta no era la batalla honorable donde surge el más fuerte, esta no era la forma de luchar que noxus le había enseñado._

_Esto no era una guerra...Era un exterminio._

_Riven tomó su espada del suelo, No iva a dejar que Lucius muriera de aquella forma, Pero el gas ganaba terreno, tenia que actuar rapido...reunió las ultimas gotas de energia que aun tenia, las runas de su espada Brillaba a través del gas que ahora la había alcanzado, sus antebrazos estaban cediendo ante el veneno, eran las únicas partes que no estaban cubiertas por armadura, Lloraba de dolor mientras su piel era consumida, Sin embargo su entrenamiento le había enseñado que hacer en aquellas situaciones, apartó el dolor, de su mente._

_con un rápido movimiento de su espada una ola de viento salió disparada apartando el gas de ella, era su técnica especial, el corte de viento, Eran tan filoso para cortar la mismísima piedra a su maxima fuerza._

_Y fue más que suficiente para terminar el tormento de lucius...Lo último que vio de el fue su cabeza rodar hacia ella con horror y dolor en su rostro…_

Yasuo seguia leyendo las lápidas, algunos eran nombres de Ionia, otros eran Noxianos. estaban juntos unos de los otros,Algunas Lápidass tenían pequeñas flores en su base, Sin embargo había una en el centro que estaba inunda de ellas. Yasuo camino hacia lalápidaa, era una piedra grande y de color blanco. tenia una simpleinscripciónn en ella y una foto incrustada.

Yasuo leyo la lapida...luego sintio que su corazón se detenía.

"_Riven, La Espada de noxus, su sacrificio permitió a muchos escapar de la batalla, Descanse en paz con su escuadrón". _

River tenia su lapida allí?! era algo extraño...demasiado extraño, mas porque ella estaba parada en el otro extremo del cementerio concentrada en una lápida, Yasuo entonces comprendió, Debieron haberla hecho cuando todo el mundo la consideraba muerta, luego miro la foto de la lápida, en ella estaban Riven y 9 hombres y mujeres a lado de ella, todos usaban armadura y uniforme noxianos y al parecer estaban en una trinchera, en una esquina de la foto había algo escrito.

"_Compañia HellJumpers, 27 de marzo". _

Aquella era la fecha de la batalla, Debieron tomar la foto justo antes de aquel infierno, Yasuo apenas y sabía lo que había pasado, la Ciudad era un punto clave en la invasión, ya que estaba a pocos días de la capital y de la conquista de Ionia, La Batalla fue cruel y quizá la más grande de la invasión, ambos ejércitos se enfrentaron a campo abierto donde los Ionianos tenían la ventaja, el ejercito noxiano poco a poco fue perdiendo terreno hasta que...sucedió lo innombrable, Armas químicas bombardearon el campo, Un ataque noxiano para asegurar la victoria a costo de sus propias fuerzas, lo que paso despues es aun tema de especulación, porque derrepente, contaban los sobrevivientes, El bombardeo cesó, Sin aviso, algunos afirmaron ver una mujer con una gran espada de piedra negra bailar a través de la artillería destruyendola con potentes ataques, Sin embargo muchos no creen aquella historia.

Ni Siquiera yasuo cuando la escucho la primera vez.

Ahora se habia vuelto creyente, Todos se habian vuelto creyentes cuando la Mujer se presentó en la liga de leyendas como campeona, Para el desagrado de Noxus...Su más grande derrota fue propiciada por una de sus mejores soldado.

Eso cambió el curso de la guerra, Despues de la derrota hubo tiempo para que el ejército Ioniano pidiera ayuda a Demacia, sin embargo el antiguo capitan de la guardia Ioniana no había regresado, entonces la labor de defender el último bastión de resistencia cayó en la hermana menor del capitan.

Irelia, La voluntad de la espada.

Pero eso era otra historia…

Yasuo se levantó, lentamente camino hacia donde estaba Riven, parecia perdida en algun hipnótico sueño..

-Riven…-

De súbito Riven tomo su espada y la apunto a la garganta de yasuo, El samurai esquizo el ataque a duras penas, gotas de sangre salían de una herida superficial en su lado izquierdo de su cuello.

-Riven!-Le gritó tomando su brazo con fuerza, Los ojos que antes parecían tan alegres ahora estaban apagados, La llama en ellos se había extinguido, Ahora eran tristes y sin vida, como si ella ahora fuera un caparazón sin vida.

Yasuo siguió llamando su nombre, se acerco a ella...Aun no reaccionaba de su trance, se sintió desesperado, gritaba su nombre en un intento para hacerla regresar, No estaba funcionando…

Tomó su rostro...sus ojos aún se encontraban perdidos en algun lugar...Luego..lentamente se acercó a su frente, era..como si algo dentro de él lo moviera...luego..beso su frente mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-...Riven…-Le dijo casi como un susurro…

Luego regresó, La chica se separó violentamente de yasuo, Estaba confundida...hace un momento estaba en el campo de batalla, viendo la cabeza de lucius rodar a sus pies, y ahora...solo habia verde pasto debajo de ella, La visión había terminado. Su brazo derecho se sentía más pesado...Era su espada, ahora se encontraba en su forma completa, Energia color esmeralda brillaba entre las Grietas de su arma, Nunca antes había podido convocar su espada sin la ayuda de un Invocador de la liga, Y sin embargo ahí estaba, Su vieja espada, Rota...Pero al menos completa ahora.

-Es..esta es la razón..por la que pasó mucho tiempo comprando fundas…-Dijo mientras su espada se desmorona a su forma rota original, Riven se sentía algo aliviada...Extrañaba su arma como a Noxus misma...Sin embargo era una conexión permanente con los pecados que había cometido, con las muchas personas que había asesinado con ella.

-La espada...es el reflejo de su portador yasuo-. le dijo con un susurro.

-Lo se…-

Riven miro a yasuo, tenía una mano en el lado izquierdo de su cuello y lagrimas en los ojos, nunca...lo habia visto de aquella forma, La sorprendió..y a la vez..le preocupo mucho verlo asi.

-Qué...ocurrió aquí Riven?- le pregunto secandose las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Un exterminio Yasuo...Un exterminio…-.

-Ya veo…- Le respondio caminando hacia la lápida blanca de hace unos momentos. -Quiero que veas algo Riven.

confundida la mujer lo siguió hasta la lápida, Era un poco mas grande que las demas y tenia muchas flores en su base, parecía tener una Foto incrustada en ella, y una inscripcion por arriba, Se inclinó para verla.

Después...los Fantasmas regresan…

Esta era SU lápida...Y aquellos Eran sus hombres, los soldados que tenía a su cargo, los Helljumpers, Reconocia la foto...Janius se la habia guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón, la habían tomado la mañana del día de la batalla, como un recuerdo antes de la mas gloriosa lucha que tendrán como escuadrón.

Ella misma había escrito en la foto con el unico lapiz que habían encontrado en toda la unidad.

Yasuo la miraba desde arriba, La Cara de Riven era la de alguien que había visto la muerte a los ojos, su mirada estaba llena de miedo y confusión, sus labios temblaban al ver la foto..parecía como si en cualquier momento…

la noxiana se puso de pie mirando la lápida...A su lado estaban otras 9 rocas, Lentamente inspeccionó los nombres.

"_Janius, Marco, Arriane, Daniel, Diana, Cam, Littlefinger, Godrick, Luce"._

"_Riven…"_

-Y..Yo..los enterre aqui…- finalmente dijo en la última lapida. -Yasuo..estánn aquí por mi culpa…-.

-Riven..no fue tu..-

-YO LOS MATE YASUO!-le gritó la mujer de cabello blanco mientras se dejaba caer vencida por el dolor. -Los vi morir en el ataque...vi como caían de dolor igual que el chico lucius...Todos tenían vidas en noxus yasuo..Todos..teniana a alguien que los esperaba...Los vi..Los vi arrancándose los ojos y pidiendo la muerte a gritos...Los vi cuando su nación nos traiciono! Los vi morir y yo fui la que terminó el trabajo!-. La mujer ahora gritaba de dolor, sus llantos podian oirse por todo el campo, Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas empapadas las. Yasuo solopodíaa observar mientras la mujer mas fuerte que había conocido se desmorona en el suelo.

Ni Siquiera ella podía aguantar eso…

Alguien...podría?...De verdad alguien podria resistir aquello?...

camino despacio hacia ella, no estaba seguro de lo que podía decirle...esa clase de dolor, cuanto tiempo lo habría soportado?...Por cuanto tiempo se había culpado de la muerte de sus amigos?...Por cuánto tiempo ha tenido que soportar los pecados y el odio de otros?...

Yasuo se sento a lado de ella, Quizas...no había nada que pudiera consolarla ahora...pero tenia que intentarlo, lentamente extendió sus brazos hacia ella atrayendola y cerrandolos en un abrazo.

-No es tu culpa…-Le susurro al oído.

-...Yo...no pude salvarlos…-

-Sigues viva...Creo que a ellos les hubiera gustado que su líder sobreviviera-.

-entonces porque yo?...yo no tengo a nadie que me espere...todos ellos tenían alguien que seguramente quedó devastado cuando no volvieron a noxus.-

yasuo tomo su rostro secandole las lagrimas. -tu...eres laúnicaa que puede enseñarle a esos bastardos en noxus que no murieron en vano...Ademas...tu fuiste la que detuvo el bombardeo no es así…? salvaste a muchos con eso-.

-...Pero..estoy rota yasuo...Morí ese día…-

-Lo que esta roto...puede reforzarse…-Le respondió yasuo...lentamente volvió a darle un beso en la frente. Riven separalizóo con eso, aun le costaba respirar por las lágrimas…, ese beso...parecia tan tranquilizador en su mente...Luego..el tiempo no tenía forma ni estructura, Se había detenido, lentamente la mujer se dejó caer en el abrazo del samurai, sentirlo cerca era más tranquilizador que cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle.

Pasaron así un buen rato hasta que la sombra de la roca más grande los alcanzo, Riven se había casi quedado dormida en el abrazo de yasuo y este no había hecho nada para deshacer el momento, De nuevo el Valle retomó su paz y la suave brisa los refrescaba, Yasuo miro a la roca que proyectaba su sombra sobre ellos, ciertamente era una roca monumental, y tenía algo escrito en ella.

-Riven…-Le susurro.

-Pensé..que quizá quieras leer lo que hay en aquella roca-.

-Leelo tu...Yo no se leer runas-. Lerespondióo con una voz cansada.

Riven tenia razon, La inscripción de la roca estaba escrita en un antiguo lenguaje jonio, Yasuo era de los pocos capaces de leer ese dialecto y hablarlo.

"_Esta Tierra ha visto la valentía de los hombres y mujeres que ahora descansan a su sombra,_

_Que sus almas encuentren equilibrio y prosperidad donde vayan, Si quieres la paz, has de prepararte para la guerra, que el mundo no olvide lo que ocurre aquí, con los hombres y mujeres en estas lápidas como testigos y guardianes de este valle, Que descansen en paz."_

Abajo en la roca, había una inscripción más pequeña escrita en lenguaje común.

-Hay un lugar entre la guerra y el asesinato, en donde acechan nuestros demonios-.

Riven pareció reaccionar ante esa linea. -Yo..una vez le dije a Irelia eso…-.

-Quizas...cuando todos vieron que no habias muerto, escribe tu frase para que todos supieran lo que hiciste-.

-Traicionar a mi pais y vivir como una exiliada?...Deshonrar a toda mi nación?...Eso no suena muy honorable yasuo…-le respondió riven un poco ofendida con el comentario.

-Salvaste a muchos ese dia deteniendo el bombardeo, quizás no a todos...pero si a los más inocentes...cualquiera puede levantar su espada contra su nación por dinero o poder...Tu lo hiciste porque era lo correcto, necesitas mucho honor para eso Riven, y dudo mucho que cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho-.

Riven escucho sus palabras...la confortaban más que cualquier otra cosa...había cometido demasiado errores en el pasado, y ahora podía redimirse al fin, ahora tenía ojos para ver lo corrupta y débil que se había vuelto noxus gracias a su fanatismo, Ahora podía ver con otros ojos el mundo que antes deseaba tomar por la fuerza.

Ahora..tenía a alguien…

Tenía a Yasuo..

-Gracias…-Susurro, mientras ahora ella lo abrazaba, Se sentía segura, más segura que nunca.

"Gracias…"


End file.
